Somewhere I Have Never Traveled
by klikeszombies
Summary: Neither Brittany nor Santana had any doubt they were on their path towards happily ever after. But every path worth traveling has a few bumps. G!P. Sequel to Reasons That I Laugh and Breathe.


**AN:** So here we are! Chapter one of the long promised sequel. I hope I still have some of you willing to read, and that you're excited. Chapter two is already well underway. The entire story is outlined.

If you haven't read my first story, Reasons That I Laugh and Breathe, please do. It will make this story make a lot more sense. Although I suppose if you really don't want to, you don't need to.

G!P. Any other warnings will come at the beginning of those said chapters. But there shouldn't be many.

Thank you to my beta! Thank you to all of you as well.

* * *

Twenty-second birthdays aren't exactly exciting. Not compared to your twenty-first birthday anyway. Which, was really only exciting in theory. Brittany had been drinking since high school, but didn't like it much anyway. So the idea that she could now go to bars only mattered because she could hang out with her friends there.

But twenty-two? Brittany was unenthused. She probably would have been more excited if Santana was there. But of course she was at their apartment in the city, which was exactly where Brittany wanted to be as well. Unfortunately, until Brittany graduates they have to do this two apartment thing.

Christmas break had been amazing. They had spent every day in their apartment, Santana really only left for rehearsal or a concert. And Brittany would sometimes leave then too and go grocery shopping, take Bat for walks, or sometimes just to explore. Other than that they spent the days and nights with each other. Talking about furniture and future decorating ideas, cooking, getting naked tangled in the sheets… anything. It had been an amazing couple of weeks.

But now Brittany was back at school because she had to teach her classes, and she needed to work on some new choreography before her dancers got back. Winning all those awards for one of her dances last year had been both a blessing and a curse. A blessing because she felt like she was never not working on a side project now, which was great experience. A curse because it meant less time that she and Santana could spend together. But Santana had her own success that Brittany was very proud of, so at least she knew that Santana understood.

And for the most part, Brittany understood Santana's busy schedule very well. Except today. Because today was her birthday and other than a Happy Birthday text from her, she hadn't been able to speak to her at all. She'd spent several minutes on the phone with Santana's parents (who were kind of her parents too), and her brothers. Most of her friends called. Rachel sang to her, of course. But still, not much from Santana. Which was really unusual because she was usually really excited about birthdays.

Brittany tried not to be upset about it. She had hoped to get to talk to Santana a little more today. Maybe even a Skype date. She knew that her rehearsal schedule meant that she couldn't come spend the day with her, but a phone call would be nice. She tried to not think about it so much. Because honestly, she had a lot to do as well.

She taught her morning and afternoon dance classes before heading to the gym for a little bit. Then she went to the store to pick up some things for the apartment, and to get LT some treats because he may or may not have eaten an entire bag of them last night. She can't say either way because the bag is also missing. She suspects he destroyed the evidence. Brittany thought maybe a shower and then some dinner would take up the rest of her evening. Hopefully by then Santana would be less busy and would be up for Skype.

She walked into the house and smelled something cooking. Whatever it was smelled amazing and she hoped that Rachel had made enough for both of them. She put her bag down and brought the groceries into the kitchen where she found a very not Rachel stirring something on the stove.

It had killed Santana to spend the entire day pretending that Brittany's birthday wasn't her favorite day of the year. She had wanted to send flowers and be there first thing in the morning when Brittany had woken up. But she couldn't miss the early morning rehearsal. Luckily it ended at noon which gave her time to get here and try to set up a surprise for Brittany to come home too.

Which was apparently a success, if her very excited fiancé who had just launched herself into Santana's arms was any indication.

"Happy Birthday my love." Santana cooed into Brittany's ear. "Surprise." Brittany pulled away enough to look into her eyes and smile.

"I thought you were too busy?"

"Never for you. I can only stay till the morning but there was no way I was going to let your entire birthday pass without seeing you." Santana leaned forward and nuzzled her nose against Brittany's before giving her a sweet kiss. "I know you made me swear no birthday gifts since we have to save for the wedding that we still have no date for, my mother was kind enough to remind me this morning. But, I thought a surprise visit and a romantic dinner was definitely an acceptable replacement." Brittany nodded and laughed before pressing their lips together again. "Go shower while I finish cooking. You stink." Brittany shook her head before letting Santana lower her legs back to the ground. With one last kiss, she headed to the shower.

By time she had gotten back out and put something a little nicer on, Santana had dinner done and the table set. She pulled Brittany's seat out for her and then sat down across from her. "How was your day Britt? I'm sorry I didn't talk to you much, I was busy trying to get everything done, and then driving."

"I'm glad you didn't text and drive. My day was fine. Dancing. Gym. That's pretty much it. How's the new piece you are working on."

"Fine. I don't love it but other people seem to so maybe it's just me." Brittany nodded while chewing her food. Santana continued to explain the reactions of some of the people who have sat in on orchestra rehearsal and Brittany just listened. She loved this. Loved getting to eat dinner with Santana, and talk about their day. She had this one semester left before she could move out of the apartment at school and into their apartment in New York City. And she couldn't wait.

After dinner they sat around drinking wine and talking, until Brittany couldn't take the proximity to Santana without touching her and asked if she wanted to go to the bedroom. Santana nodded and wine glasses were left forgotten as they both hurried to the bedroom. Brittany had pulled her own shirt above her head before Santana had even closed the door. Santana put her arms around her and turned her so that Brittany was now pressed against the door, and pressed their lips, as well as their bodies together. When they parted Santana started to move her kisses down her neck. Brittany tangled her fingers in Santana's hair. "Once a week is not enough." And it wasn't. Plus that was when they were lucky. Sometimes it was two, even three weeks between seeing each other. That was the worst. Just seeing each other on weekends made their sex feel more hurried and desperate. Not that either one of them was complaining, it still felt good. But it was just fact. Once a week was not enough.

Clothes were hurriedly discarded and it was only minutes before Santana had Brittany on her back and was thrusting in and out, trying to hold off just long enough for Brittany to come before her. Once she did it was only seconds before Santana was coming inside of her. She could still feel Brittany's walls pulsing against her.

She kissed Brittany passionately as she pulled out and resituated on the bed so that they were holding each other. "I can't wait till I can lay with you like this every night." Brittany sighed serenely. She lay there for a few minutes before shifting slightly, and then again.

"What's wrong Britt?"

"My back is just tight." Santana moves to get up, Brittany pouts at the lack of warmth. "Where are you going?"

Santana doesn't answer she just grabs a bottle of lotion and walks back over to the bed. She taps Brittany on the thigh. "Roll over birthday girl, I'm going to give you a massage." Brittany gets momentarily distracted by her very naked, very beautiful fiancé standing right in front of her. Santana shakes her head and shoves Brittany playfully. "Perv."

"You can't blame me." Santana taps her thigh again and Brittany rolls onto her stomach. Santana climbs on top of her back, straddling her butt. She can't resist leaning down and kissing the back of her neck, and down her spine. She reaches up and drags her fingers down Brittany's ribs and hears her breathing pick up. "Don't want a massage." Brittany tells her, voice raspy. "Want you again." If Santana wasn't already getting hard, the want in Brittany's voice would have done it. She leans back down, kissing her spine, moving lower. She nudges Brittany's legs apart, stroking herself a few times before positioning herself at Brittany's entrance and gently pressing into her. "So full baby." Brittany moans.

This wasn't the frenzied thrusting of earlier this evening, it was gentle and slow. Quiet moans and I love yous. On every thrust inside Santana would press Brittany into the bed, putting much desired pressure on her clit. She felt Brittany's walls flutter at the same time she saw her face scrunch up and bite her bottom lip. And as it mostly always did, Brittany's release triggered her own and she thrusted as deep as she could before coming inside of her fiancé.

She collapsed on top of Brittany, recovering from her powerful orgasm. Brittany reached back and entwined her fingers with Santana's. "I love you so much. I'm so happy I got to see you."

"You more than saw me." Santana smirked. Brittany giggled and bucked her hips up, almost throwing Santana off of her back. "Roll over I want to cuddle." And Santana did, as she always would.

Neither of them are happy when Santana has to leave the next morning. They aren't even confident that either of them will have time for another visit before Valentine's Day. But they part with their usual "just a few more months" and a promise to Skype after rehearsal.

The next few weeks were harder on Brittany than the long stretches last semester. Every time she thought one of them would get the chance for a quick trip, something fell through. Missing Santana, coupled with being busy was making her irritable in a way she wasn't used to. She was just generally uncomfortable and unhappy and sometimes that resulted in her taking it out on Santana. She always felt bad about it afterward and apologized. And Santana always forgave her, but that didn't fix it.

On top of being busy and missing Santana she was pretty sure she was coming down with something. Her energy levels weren't what they usually are, her stomach felt almost constantly upset. Finally she had to just take the day off from school and rehearsal. She had just gotten done throwing up when she heard the phone ring.

"Hey."

"Hey baby. How are you feeling?" Santana asked gently.

"Terrible." She pouts.

"I'm sorry Britt. I wish I could take care of you."

"Why can't you?" She whines.

"You know why. I have rehearsal in a few hours."

"Just don't go." She hears Santana sigh.

"I can't do that. Please stop making me feel more guilty."

"I'm sorry. I just miss you and I don't feel well and I want to cuddle."

"I know. I miss you too. So much. "She heard Santana take a deep breath.

"What?" She knew she had something to say but wasn't.

"I'm just worried about you. You've been upset a lot lately. Is everything ok? Maybe you need to see a doctor?"

"I'm fine. I'm just tired. Plus sick. I'm probably PMSing too."

"You shouldn't be." Santana answered easily.

"Huh?"

"You should have been PMSing like two weeks ago."

"Oh…yeah." Brittany thinks back to last week. She hadn't gotten her period. Normally she's pretty regular. It happened before that when she has been really stressed she'd skip a month. But she hasn't been that kind of stressed in a while. Maybe she should see a doctor.

"Britt, I've got to take Bat out. Keep me updated on how you're feeling, ok? I have rehearsal soon but I will call you right after."

"Ok. Do good. I love you, and I'm sorry about earlier."

"I know babe. It's hard, and I miss you too. But you'll be down for Valentines day. And soon we'll never have to deal with this again. I love you Britt. Bye."

"Talk to you soon." Brittany sat her phone down and laid back on the bed. LT jumped on the bed and she willed her fingers so he would come play with her. "At least I have you. I miss Bat and your other momma. I bet you don't miss Bat though." He got distracted by a string on the comforter so she pet his back as he stalked (or stumbled) away. After a few more minutes of laying there another wave of nausea came over her and she ran to the bathroom.

After throwing up what little water she consumed she felt better. She was hungry but didn't want to eat because she didn't want to throw up anymore. She decided to get a shower and then maybe ask Rachel if she wants to watch a movie.

Once she was in the shower she let her mind wander back to what Santana had said on the phone. She hadn't gotten her period and hadn't even thought about it. Plus the throwing up. There was no way she could be pregnant. She's on birth control, she got that shot. It was still good wasn't it? She couldn't remember. And her sickness wasn't just in the morning, it was all the time. Unfortunately now that she thought about it, she couldn't unthink it.

Brittany ran her hand down and over her still very flat belly. The last time she and Santana had had sex was just over a month ago. She couldn't have been pregnant for a month and not know it. She tries to laugh the thought off but couldn't. It wouldn't hurt to take the test just to be sure.

The rest of her shower, getting dressed, and the drive to the pharmacy were all spent telling herself not to think about it. That this was silly. She would tell Santana about it tonight after she gets out of rehearsal and they would laugh. But standing in front of the overwhelming amount of pregnancy tests she couldn't help but think about what would have happened if Santana had been here. Would she have been upset? She would have been here to help. But she wasn't, and Brittany could do this. It was just a precaution anyway. She picked the one that looked the easiest to understand and a bottle of ginger ale and checked out.

When she got back home Rachel was doing yoga in the living room. "How are you feeling Brittany?"

"Ok. Just got some ginger ale." She answered nervously.

"Good. Well I have to go to the practice rooms soon and will be gone all evening. But let me know if you need anything else."

"Thanks Rach." Brittany hurried away, not wanting her very observant roommate to see the test inside of her bag.

She went straight into the bathroom and took the test out. After a very deep breath she opened it up and followed the instructions. She sat it on the back of the toilet, set a five minute alarm on her phone, and forced herself to not look at the test. To stop herself from thinking about anything she sang a few songs out loud until the alarm went off. Ok. Time to look. She thought to herself. She walked over, hesitantly, trying to tell herself once again she was being silly.

She picked the test up, closed her eyes for just a second, and then looked down at the little screen. Her hand went to her mouth and tears instantly burned in her eyes. She was pregnant. She sat on the ledge of the tub, not trusting her legs anymore. She's pregnant. "Oh God." She tried to swallow down the growing anxiety. They had never talked about this. The what-if scenario. They had both put so much faith in the birth control. She should have kept better track of it. Had it run out? She didn't know.

For the first time in a long time she thought about her relationship with Tommy, and what would have happened if she had gotten pregnant then. He had told her several times if she got pregnant, she would have to get rid of it. He even, while drunk once, told her he would kill them both if she ever got knocked up. Like he could scare her into not getting pregnant. The tears started rolling down her face.

But Santana was not Tommy.

Santana loved her. And they intended to have children, but that had been years away. How would she feel? They would have to tell Santana's family. Maribel was going to be so mad at them. But then Brittany thought about a little baby with dark hair, dark eyes, Santana's nose, and she couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face as she pressed her hand into her lower belly.

With a shaking hand she picked up her phone. Santana would be out of rehearsal in two hours. She got up and didn't even go back to her bedroom. She picked up the test and her keys and walked towards the front door. "Rach, I have to go see Santana. Can you take care of LT tonight?"

"Of course." Brittany nodded her thanks and left to start her drive to the city. She needed Santana. She had to tell her and this wasn't something she could do over the phone. Santana deserved more than a phone call anyway. She turned the music up and did her best not to think about Santana's reaction the entire way.

By time she got to their apartment, with traffic, Santana was going to be back any second. She took her shoes off and let Bat out of the kitchen. He was happy to see her which made Brittany smile. She hoped he never grew into his ears, they were cute. After taking him out she went into their bedroom and laid down on the bed. She felt surrounded by Santana. With her presence all around in their apartment where they plan to build a life for at least a few years, she couldn't help but think about how Santana was going to feel.

Brittany hoped she wouldn't be upset, or worse yet, mad. What if she didn't think they were ready, or gave her an ultimatum of some kind? Stop, she told herself. Santana wouldn't do that. She wished she could stop crying. She didn't even really know why she was. Maybe if they had ever talked about this Brittany wouldn't be so anxious. It's just really big news to give someone out of the blue. This had to be ok. Better than ok. She needed it to be. She curled up around Santana's pillow trying to remind herself that they were in love and that this was going to work.

She didn't have to wait long before she heard the door open. "Bat, buddy. How did you get out?"

"I'm back here Santana." She called out, trying to sound as normal as possible.

"Britt you're sick. And don't you have an early class?" But as soon as she came into the room she knew something was wrong. Brittany had been crying. "What's wrong?"

"I…um" She took a deep breath and picked the pregnancy test up off of the night stand. She held it out to Santana. "I'm…" her voice cracked again as she watched realization dawn on Santana's face.

"You're pregnant." Brittany nodded trying to hold her tears back. But Santana just kept looking at the test, and her silence was scaring Brittany.

"I'm sorry." Was the only thing she could think of to say, but it was enough to snap Santana back. She climbed onto the bed and pulled Brittany into her.

"No. No. Shhhh. It's ok. Don't say sorry." Santana was crying too at this point as they clung to each other. "It is ok right? Why are you so upset?"

Brittany pulled away slightly and wiped her face. "I was scared you would be upset with the situation. Or me. I should have kept better track of the birth control." Santana kissed her forehead.

"I told you, that's both of our jobs. We both did this." She kissed Brittany gently. "We made a baby." Santana smiled.

Brittany nodded. "We did." She leaned in to kiss Santana again. "You're happy?"

"Happy. Scared. Excited. A little overwhelmed. What about you baby? How are you feeling?"

"Relieved and happy mostly. I haven't let myself think much about it. My brain has mostly just been repeating "I'm pregnant" on repeat since I figured it out, and thinking about how you would react. I think I didn't want to let myself get excited and feel happy before I found out how you felt." Santana nodded before laying back on the pillows on her side. Brittany followed onto her back. Santana lifted her shirt up and looked at her flat muscular stomach. She laid her hand on the exposed skin.

"I can't believe a tiny person is growing in there." Santana said, eyes still on Brittany's stomach.

"Our tiny person." Santana looked back up at Brittany and leaned up to kiss her. "Good thing our apartment has two bedrooms."

"We need to make a doctor appointment. And tell my parents."

"I'm nervous about telling them. I'm worried they will be angry."

"They might have wished it was after you finished school, but they won't be mad. I think they'll be happy."

"I hope so." She rested her hand over Santana's on her belly. They lay in silence for a few minutes when a thought hit Santana.

"You won't be able to dance." She looked up at Brittany.

"For a while, no. But not forever. And I wouldn't have been able to dance later if this had happened then. It's a worthwhile reason." Santana's eyes were still hesitant.

"But it's your dream."

"My dream is to be happy. And for most of my life, dancing is what made me happy. And it still does. But being with you, and having a family makes me even more happy. And that's happening now. I will always have both. Don't worry." Santana couldn't stop herself from kissing Brittany deeply.

"We're having a baby." Santana whispered against Brittany's lips before kissing her again. "Do you need anything?"

"I need to eat. I haven't all day. I thought I was sick, and then the anxiety."

"Yeah, ok. Let's get something. Anything you want. Have you had any cravings?"

"Calm down baby. No cravings. And I really want breakfast food. Let's go to the dinner on the corner."

It makes Santana nervous that Brittany hasn't eaten all day. But she understands her reasoning, however that doesn't stop her from trying to get Brittany to order enough food for four people. Once they had ordered she couldn't stop herself from asking about it. "How did it happen?"

"What? Getting pregnant? Well you have sperm, and I have eggs and when two people love each other very much…"

"Britt…" Santana whined. "You know what I mean. What made you think you might be? Had you been thinking about it for a long time? Why didn't you tell me? I would have been there with you when you found out so you didn't have to be alone."

"I honestly didn't think I was. It wasn't even something I considered until we got off the phone. You had said my period should have happened, which reminded me it hadn't. I didn't even notice because I've been busy, and sick. But then I was in the shower I was thinking about it, and it popped into my head. What if I'm pregnant? I still really didn't think I was because for some reason I thought I'd know if I was pregnant. Plus I'm not just sick in the morning, I'm sick all day."

"Do you think something's wrong with our baby?" Santana saying their baby made her heart flutter before the idea of something possibly being wrong set in.

"I don't know. I've never really known any pregnant woman." Santana got her phone out.

"Maybe we should tell my parents tonight. I know it's a lot in one day, and I know you're tired. But my mom and dad will know." Brittany agrees. "Baby keep eating please." She dialed her house phone number. "Hey Papi, is Mami there? No I don't need to talk to her I just want to talk to both of you. I'm leaving soon, I know it will be a little late. Papi it's important. Ok, love you too. Bye."

Brittany hadn't thought about what if something was wrong. She hadn't thought about much outside of telling Santana and being very suddenly in love with the tiny baby inside of her. She pressed her hand into her belly wishing she could feel anything that might indicate that things were fine. And while telling the Lopez's was nerve wracking, not having any information about what's going on was even worse.

After Santana hung up the phone she noticed Brittany hadn't eaten any more of her food. "I'm sure everything is ok." She tried. But Brittany's tight lip smile told her it didn't work. She got the waitresses attention. "We have to go kind of suddenly, can we get some boxes though?" Brittany mouthed 'Thank you' and reached out for her hand. Santana gripped it tightly.

She had felt close to Brittany since the day she met her. That closeness grew, and the dependency that comes along with it, until she was positive to be separated from Brittany in any sort of permanent way would mean she wouldn't survive. That's just how she felt. It happened quickly, she thought. But not like this. Not like feeling, seconds after figuring out her fiancé was pregnant, that she would do anything to protect what was growing inside of her. To love something so quickly was kind of disorienting in the best way. But also really scary because she really had no information. No control. And everything was happening so fast.

She paid the check, picked up the to go bag, and laced her fingers with Brittany's for the walk back to the apartment. After they put the food away she grabbed her keys and they made their way back down to the car. She opened Brittany's door for her. As Brittany went to get in she wrapped her arms around her and pulled her into her body. "I love you so much Britt. And everything is ok. My parents are going to be so excited."

Brittany pressed her forehead against Santana's and nodded, enjoying this moment of closeness. "I love you too." She pressed forward and kissed her before pulling back and getting into the car. As soon as Santana got in she immediately took Brittany's hand again, both wanting and needing the connection. Santana asked more questions on the drive there. Most of which Brittany didn't have an answer too. Other than general mood swings and feeling sick, she hasn't noticed any changes. But maybe she will now that she knows to expect them. "We should pick up some books or something. You know like the What to Expect book and stuff?"

"We can do that tomorrow. Or no… are you going back to school tonight or early tomorrow?"

"Since tomorrow is Friday I think I might just take it and stay here with you. I was going to come down for the weekend anyway for Valentines day. I need some you time right now." Santana looked across to her for just a second, smiling. She was hoping Brittany would stay. Outside of telling her parents and getting some information, the only thing in the world she wanted was to be able to hold Brittany and take care of her right now.

"Good."

By time they arrived at the Lopez house Brittany was tired and Santana could tell. She wished she could just turn around, take her home and take her to bed. But they had to do this. So she pulled up and shut off the car. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be." Brittany responded before unbuckling herself and getting out of the car. She was grateful when Santana put her arm around her waist before walking to the front door and going inside.

"Santana? Kitchen Mija." Her mother called out. Santana led the way into the kitchen where she found both of her parents playing cards. "Brittany? I wasn't expecting you." They both got up and exchanged hugs.

"What's going on girls?" Antonio asked as they sat down at the table. "Everything ok?" Brittany nodded but Santana could feel her leg shaking against her own.

"We needed to tell you…we just found out today. Hours ago really." Santana saw her mother's eyes go wide, and she knew she had figured it out. But she needed to say it out loud. "Brittany is pregnant." Santana looked at both of her parents faces and over to Brittany who was looking down in her lap like she expected to be punished. Santana looked back at her father just in time to see the grin begin to form across his features as he took her mother's hand.

"How far along? Do you know?" Brittany's eyes snapped up at the excited tone in Antonio's voice and breathed a sigh of relief at the happy look on his face.

"I think anywhere from four to five weeks."

"That's really early to figure out for your first pregnancy." And just as he was about to keep speaking Maribel made a noise and they all noticed she was crying.

"You're going to be such good mothers." She cried and got up and walked over to them. Santana opened up her arms expecting her mother to hug her when she felt a slap to the back of her head.

"Mami!"

"Santana I told you to marry this beautiful girl before you got her pregnant. But I'm so happy for you both."

"Then why did you hit me?!"

"I'm your mother and you didn't listen to me. You'll understand someday." Then she hugged Santana and Brittany tightly while Antonio made 'crazy' signals behind her back.

"You're not mad?" Brittany finally spoke.

"Oh no honey. I wish you were married, but I'm old fashioned. How could I be mad? I'm going to be a grandmother." Maribel hugged Brittany again, who finally felt like she could properly hug back. "How do you two feel?"

They both looked at each other and shared a small smile, it was easy to see how much they loved each other. "We're very happy." Santana responded. But then the reality of why they were here came back to her. "But we're scared. We don't know what to do. Or…anything. And Brittany's been sick. Not just morning sickness, but all the time sick. For a few days. That doesn't mean something's wrong does it?"

"I had sickness like that with you. The only thing that helped me was eating small amounts often. Every two hours or so. But no, it doesn't mean anything is wrong."

"You should make an OB/GYN appointment. I will send you the number of someone I recommend." Santana nodded as she pulled Brittany closer to her. The relief was instantaneous for both of them. Santana knew her parents, if something were even possibly wrong they would be rushing Brittany to the emergency room. But here they sat, smiling and talking. Yeah, things are probably ok right now.

"I think we're going to go." Santana stated suddenly. "Papi, text me that number and I will call in the morning. We will come back this weekend for dinner. We can talk more then. Ok?" Brittany was grateful that Santana wanted to leave. She was tired, hungry, and really just wanted some alone time with her.

Maribel gave them an understanding smile, and stood up to hug them along with Antonio. A few short minutes later they were back in the car in comfortable silence. "I feel less nervous now. If anything could have possibly been wrong they would have made you get checked out right away."

"I'm glad your mom told me about eating more often. I hope it helps." Santana squeezed Brittany's hand.

"We'll just have to try it out tomorrow. And call the doctor. And go pick up some books. I can call off of rehearsal if you want me too."

"No baby. Go to rehearsal. I'll take Bat to the park and then we can do something afterwards. Ok?" Santana agrees and brings Brittany's hand up to her lips to press a small kiss to her knuckles.

"Ok. But you'll call if you need me to come home?"

"San I'm going to be pregnant for at least eight more months. You can't be constantly worried something is wrong."

"Just promise please."

"I promise." The rest of the drive was spent in humming along to the radio.

As soon they got home Santana made Brittany relax on the couch while she heated up some left over's from earlier. They cuddled together, picking at the food while watching some obscure tv show. Santana couldn't keep her hands off of Brittany's belly. She couldn't help but imagine how it would be once she could tell Brittany was pregnant. She sighed happily. "Can we go to bed?" She asked.

"Please." Brittany responded.

Santana got up and reached for Brittany's hand, helping her up and walked towards their bedroom. She finished brushing her teeth first, so she went back into their room and took off her clothes and climbed into bed wearing nothing but a pair of boxers. Brittany came out of the bathroom pulling her shirt off as she walked towards the bed. Santana tried to swallow back the want she felt. Brittany proceeded to pull off her pants and unhook her bra, tossing it over a chair. With Brittany's almost entire naked body available to her she couldn't help the stirrings of arousal. She wanted nothing more than to make love to Brittany but she wasn't sure if Brittany would want that. Also she knew she was tired and wanted her to get some sleep.

Brittany, oblivious to Santana's thoughts, was having similar feelings. But as soon as she crawled in bed, Santana leaned over and shut off the light before cuddling up to her. She sighed when Santana's hands went to gently stroking her belly, which only intensified the want.

Santana had just started to try to get her body to calm down and fall asleep when she felt Brittany's hand cover hers and slowly guide it below the waistband of her panties. She couldn't hold back the moan that escaped her lips when their entwined fingers dipped into Brittany's very hot, very wet sex.

Brittany breathed out what sounded like a sigh of relief. "Need you."

Santana continued to drag her fingers up and down, occasionally nudging her clit, or sinking the tip of her finger into Brittany's center. Brittany rolled to her side so she was now facing Santana and propped her leg over her hip, keeping herself open to Santana's touches. They kissed gently for several moments before Brittany started moving her kisses down Santana's neck, across the top of her chest, before taking an already hard nipple into her mouth and sucking gently.

Everything felt gentle, and unhurried. Not at all like they haven't been together in over a month. Brittany could feel that Santana was now completely hard. She rolled onto her back, pulling Santana on top of her and ran her fingers down her smooth back. She hooked her fingers into the waistband of Santana's boxers and pulled them down.

Santana broke the kiss, pulling her boxers off as well as Brittany's panties. She briefly considered going down on Brittany, but before she could act Brittany pulled her to her body with her legs splayed wide. Santana connected their lips as she slid slowly inside of her. She pushed herself up so she was hovering over Brittany staring into her blue eyes. She continued thrusting, but the love she saw in Brittany's eyes coupled with the news of the baby overwhelmed her, and she had to close her eyes to stop the tears. Brittany stilled Santana's hips. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing's wrong. I'm just really happy. I love you so much." Brittany leaned up so she could kiss her.

"I love you too." Santana picked up her thrusts again, this time pressed as close as possible to the love of her life. It wasn't long before they both tumbled over the edge. They fell asleep still wrapped together, sharing lazy kisses and sleepy I love yous.

When Brittany woke up the next morning it was to the familiar feelings of nausea. She quickly got out of bed, trying not to wake Santana and ran to the bathroom. But of course the quickness with which Brittany left her arms did wake Santana who got up and went after her. Between Brittany throwing up she tried to reassure a nervous Santana that she was ok. Santana knelt beside her rubbing her back until she noticed Brittany was shivering. "Be right back." She went into their bedroom and pulled two pairs of sweats and two hoodies out of their closet and came back, draping a hoodie around Brittany before throwing clothes on herself.

As soon as she finished throwing up she felt better. "Take a shower baby, I'm going to make you breakfast." As Brittany got into the shower, Santana walked into the kitchen, followed by an extremely excited Bat. She put his leash on and took him out. While he was doing his business, she googled 'good foods for pregnant women'. She didn't really have many of those foods.

She walked back upstairs and pulled eggs and bacon out of the fridge. As she was cooking she made a list of things they needed to get at the store. Just as the food was finishing Brittany came in and wrapped Santana up from behind. "Smells good baby." She kissed the back of her neck, while Santana thought about how she couldn't wait till she could feel the baby bump pressed against her.

"I wanted to make you breakfast before I go to rehearsal. It should honestly be really short, so I should be home by lunch and we can take care of all that stuff we have to do today. Ok?" Brittany nodded into her back and just kept laying there letting Santana support her weight. "Ok. Eggs and bacon are ready." Brittany finally moved and went to sit at the table where Santana had everything already set up. She giggled as she put enough food on Brittany's plate for three people.

"San I can't eat all of this."

"Ok. Just, whatever you can manage. I just want to make sure you have enough food." Brittany just smiled at her adoringly. "What?" Brittany shook her head and mouthed 'I love you' to her before shoving a piece of bacon in her mouth.

After breakfast Santana had to leave, and as promised Brittany took Bat to the park. She sat on a bench and threw a ball to him several times before he got distracted. She kept her eye on him even though he never went too far from either of them. After a few moments she heard a woman yelling and looked to where Bat was sitting. A little boy, no older than two, was running full tilt towards Bat with his panicked mother too far behind to catch him. Brittany stood up and took a few steps toward the dog, but not because she was worried. Bat was always playing with kids at the park.

All he did was lay down and put his head on his paws while the little boy practically dove on him. "It's ok ma'am." Brittany said gently. "He's fine. Don't worry." The mother slowed down but kept coming towards them.

"I'm sorry he just really loves dogs."

"It's ok. He comes to the park a lot so he's used to being around kids." The mother reprimanded the child for not asking if he could pet the doggy. When he did ask, Brittany told him of course and then handed him Bat's ball so he could try and throw it. The site was adorable and it made her happy that they had such a good dog to protect their little family.

After the park she went back to their apartment to wait for Santana to get home. She must have gotten done earlier because by time Brittany had gone into their room to change and came back out, Santana was already there in the kitchen trying to teach Bat how to play dead. "Hey babe. How was rehearsal?"

"Fine. Missed you though." She pulled Brittany into her for a kiss. "Doctor call time. What day do you think you'll be able to come back next week?"

"Wednesday or Friday I guess would be easiest. But whatever I have to do I can make it happen. But you'll be there right? It has to be when you can go." Brittany didn't like going to the doctors. She knew she'd do it a million times over the next eight months or so and that was ok because it was for their baby, but she definitely didn't want to go alone.

"Of course babe. Nothing could stop me. I'm good most mornings this week. Ready?" Brittany nodded as they sit down at the table before Santana picks up her phone. Brittany hate's making phone calls to people she doesn't know. Santana dials the number and puts it on speaker phone and sets it on the table. After a few rings the phone picks up. "Hello this is Dr. Kranart's office. Can I help you?"

"Hi, My name is Santana Lopez and my fiancé is pregnant so we need to make an appointment." She felt Brittany squeeze her hand.

"Ok. How far along is she? Do you know?"

"We think four to five weeks."

"Ok. And you've taken a pregnancy test already I assume?"

Santana rolls her eyes. "Yes."

"And this is her first pregnancy?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Well normally we wait until eight weeks unless we have reason to believe something is wrong. So why don't we schedule you an appointment for three weeks from now, and you can give us a call if anything out of the ordinary happens? Any extreme pain or unusual amounts of bleeding."

Brittany couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed. She didn't know what she had hoped to learn from going to the doctors, but she had hoped she would get to go sooner. She knew it was too early to really know anything. Even though she hates going to the doctors, she was looking forward to this one.

While Santana discussed dates and times Brittany checked her phone. Messages from people wondering where she was and a picture from Rachel of LT playing with the faucet. Out of curiosity she opened up her App store and typed in pregnancy. She found an app that told her things about each week, and compared their baby to some kind of fruit or vegetable. She smiled and waited for it to load.

"We need to get these vitamins the lady said while we're out today. And your appointment is on Wednesday, three weeks from now. I noticed you were disappointed it's not sooner."

"I just wanted more news. But I understand." She got up and sat back down on Santana's lap. Santana's hand immediately went to Brittany's belly; it made her smile. "Let me see your phone." Santana handed it to her and Brittany downloaded the same app onto her phone. After she brought up the week they were currently in, she handed the phone back to Santana and watched her face scrunch adorably.

"A poppy seed?" Brittany nodded her head yes. Santana tapped her thigh to signal for her to stand up before she went to the cabinet. Santana knew she had poppy seeds in here. When they moved in her mother had bought her a whole host of useless spices that just got shoved to the back. After a few seconds of searching, she pulled out the container, opened it, and fished out a single poppy seed. She put it on the counter and looked back at Brittany. "That's the size of our baby?"

She looked back down at the tiny dot. Brittany walked over and pressed herself into Santana's back, looking over her shoulder. "Mhmm. It's tiny, like you." She grinned into Santana's hair.

"Babe." She whined. "I'm not tiny." Brittany turned Santana around and pressed her hips into hers. "Trust me, I know." Santana's hands shot to Brittany's hips, stilling them.

"We can't start this. We won't leave the house." Brittany ran her hands down Santana's sides and gripped behind her thighs and pulled her up so that Santana's legs were wrapped around her waist. She nuzzled her face into Santana's neck. "We won't be able to do this for a while pretty soon." Santana commented, arms draped over Brittany's shoulders. Brittany pulled away and kissed her before setting her on the counter, bodies still pressed together.

"So what's the plan for today." Brittany asked.

"Book store, lunch, grocery store, and drugstore. Then back here to movies, cuddling, and dinner?"

"Perfect." They stayed like that for a bit longer before getting ready to go. Santana kept checking her phone trying to make sure that Brittany ate something every two hours. Before they left she put a bag of almonds and a granola bar in her purse.

Finding the pregnancy book section at Barnes and Nobles was not difficult. Figuring out which books to buy, however, was. They stared for a moment before Santana started systematically weeding books out. "I'll be right back." She kissed Santana and walked away. When she came back, Santana looked like she was about to shove the shelf over. "Can you show us the books people buy most from this section?" She heard Brittany say.

The sales associate happily handed them seven books that he saw purchased often. Santana picked up a few more for good measure. Brittany browsed one as they stood in the checkout line. "Where are we going for lunch?" She asked. She couldn't tell if it was just in her head or not but she swears she felt hungrier than usual. Eating more frequently was definitely helping with the sickness.

"I don't know baby. What do you want."

"You."

"Britt…" Santana warned.

"Sorry. Lunch. Uh… Chicken salad. And fajitas for dinner."

"Maybe also me later." Santana winked.

"Definitely. You're so hot." She muttered, obviously checking out Santana's ass. Santana just shook her head and reached back grabbing Brittany's hand.

Brittany felt better than she had all week. Between being with Santana, not feeling quite so sick, and the knowledge that they would be parents (not to mention this awesome chicken salad sandwich), she was so happy her cheeks hurt from smiling. She kept catching Santana sneaking glances at her belly which made her heart happy. She couldn't wait to be able to physically see she was pregnant, and she knew that was something Santana was looking forward to as well.

After a trip to the grocery store where Santana bought way more than she originally intended, and a near meltdown at the pharmacy because Santana thought she should have done research before buying prenatal vitamins (Brittany just asked the pharmacist), they were finally home. Brittany took Bat out while Santana cooked, and when she got back in she knew something had gone wrong judging by the string of Spanish swear words coming from the kitchen. She made her way to the kitchen where Santana was slamming doors shut.

She put her hands on her shoulders. "What's wrong?"

"I can't find the damn spatula." Brittany forced her to turn around.

"You're tired. I can tell." Brittany opened the door and pulled the spatula out and handed it to her. "How about after dinner, we lay in bed and start reading through the new books we bought." Santana smiled and stepped closer.

"Wild and crazy Friday night." Brittany leaned in and pressed their lips together, humming in agreement.

After dinner and another walk for Bat, they were in bed, a stack of books between them (not to mention Santana's highlighter, pen, and post it notes). "Where do we even start." Santana asked. Brittany closed her eyes and picked one out, laying back and opening it. Santana shrugged and did the same. A comfortable silence surrounded them as they read. Occasionally one would read something aloud that they found interesting.

"Do you want to know the sex before the baby is born?" Brittany asked. Santana laid the book down on her chest and looked over.

"I think I would rather. You?"

"Me too. Mostly so we can stop calling it, 'It'. Do you have a preference?"

Santana thought for a second before answering genuinely. "No. I think if it's a boy though, I do want to do the extra tests to find out if it's a girl like me or not." Brittany agreed, knowing that being sure would make Santana feel more comfortable.

"Hey Britt?"

"Yeah baby?" Brittany could hear the hesitancy in Santana's voice.

"What do you think about things like breast feeding? I feel like I'm not allowed to have an opinion because it's your body but I do think about it…" Brittany put her book down and rolled so she was facing Santana. She grabbed her hand and pressed it into her belly.

"It is my body. But it's our baby. Our family, and I am your fiancé. So yes, you are more than allowed to have an opinion. What do you think about breast feeding?"

"I think you should. At least for a while if you can. It's just a lot better for the baby. "

"I always assumed I would." Santana nodded as she yawned. "Ok. Enough reading. Cuddle time."

"Roll over, I want to hold you." Brittany happily complied, warm and comfortable as they fell asleep.

She knew it was still dark when she woke up. At first she wasn't sure what had woken her. Then she felt slight tremors and heard sniffling. She forced her body awake before rolling over and putting her hand on Santana's damp cheek. "S'wrong baby?" she asked sleepily.

"A poppy seed is so small." Santana choked out. Brittany's tired brain was having a hard time following.

"What?"

"I had a bad dream that something bad happened to the baby and it's just so small. How do I protect something that little?" Brittany pulled her closer. Santana's fears didn't surprise her.

"The little poppy seed is well protected honey. Everything feels fine. And we'll keep it as safe as we can. And soon it will be big enough to see, with a heart beat strong enough to hear, and kicks we can feel."

"I'm scared. I read that the first trimester is when things are most likely to go wrong. And we still have two whole months left."

"We just have to trust that it's going to be ok. We're going to do everything we can." She soothed Santana the best she could. Wiping away her tears and keeping her voice gentle.

"You promise you'll tell me if anything feels even a tiny bit wrong?" Brittany nodded.

"And we'll do more reading over the weekend so we know what's safe and not safe. Ok?" She leaned in to kiss Santana. "But right now, you need sleep." She pulled her as close as she could. "There. Little poppy seed is safe, squished between us nice and tight." She wrapped her arms around Santana and tangled their legs together. She felt Santana sigh into her before they both drifted back to sleep.

The rest of the weekend went by too quickly. Dinner the next night was uneventful. But Brittany was happy to learn there was no reason to restrict her activity too much (except Santana made her promise to at least take it easy, nothing crazy). Maribel told her to listen to her doctor, but mostly her body. It would tell her when she needed to start taking it easy.

Sunday morning was spent in bed until reality came crashing back on them, and Brittany remembered that she had a paper she needed to finish for tomorrow. "I've got to go back."

"No." Which was a hard point to argue when your naked fiancé was kissing your neck. But the thought of not getting the paper done refocused her.

"San don't make this harder."

"You're making it harder." Santana joked, earning a gentle butt slap from Brittany. But she knew her homework was important so she rolled off of Brittany and let her get up to get dressed. Then the fact that Brittany would be leaving quickly upset her. She wasn't really ok being away from her right now. "I'm coming back with you. I don't have anything until Tuesday. Sam and Mercedes can watch Bat."

Brittany felt uneasiness melt away that she didn't know she had. She wasn't ready to be without Santana either. "Good." She sighed happily. She picked up a bag and started to pack some of Santana's things for her while she called Sam. After the arrangements were made, they both got into their separate cars and drove back.

When they got back Santana insisted on bringing all of their stuff in so that Brittany could get out of the cold. After a snack Brittany sat at her computer to finish the paper. Santana was playing with LT on the bed behind her while thinking about how exactly she was going to handle not being with Brittany now that she was pregnant. It was already so difficult, but this was going to take it to another level. She started getting anxious thinking about what if something were to happen. They had already discussed not wanting to tell anybody yet, and Santana really wanted to respect that. She understood why they wouldn't want to, but she honestly didn't think she'd be able to leave if she wasn't sure at least one other person was looking out for Brittany. Thinking that maybe in this instance it would be easier to ask for forgiveness than ask for permission, she jumped off of the bed. "Hey babe I'm going to run to the store to get some snacks." Brittany mumbled some form of agreement and Santana grabbed her keys and went to the car.

After the short drive she dug her phone out of her pocket, a few rings later it picked up. "Lopez what's up?"

"Nothing. I'm outside of your apartment, can I come in for a minute."

"Yep. Door's unlocked." Santana hung up without saying goodbye and got out of the car. As soon as she opened the door she was met with the unpleasant smell of an apartment with too many boys living in it.

"You're apartment smells like shit Puckerman." She called out as she walked towards the living room.

"Whatever. What's up? Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be boning your lady love? Beer?"

"No I'm good thanks. I actually need to tell you something. But you can't tell anyone. Not Quinn or Rachel or anyone." Puck looked at her, confused. They were pretty good bros, but he wasn't sure what she could have to tell him that she couldn't talk to Quinn about.

"You got it. What's up?"

"Uh…" Santana buried her hands in her pockets, nervous. "The thing is-" she took a deep breath. "Brittany is pregnant."

"What?!" Puck yelled, excitement shining on his face. "Wait it's a good thing right? Like we're happy, right?"

"Yeah." Santana smiled. "We're happy. But the thing is, I can't be here all the time, I have to work. More than ever we need steady income. So, I needed to tell someone that lived here so-"

"Say no more bro. I will look after her."

"You've got to make sure she's not working too hard Puck. And that if the roads are bad she's not driving. And she's not doing any heavy lifting."

"San, I got it. Ok? You know I wouldn't let you or her down with something like this. We're practically family right?"

"Yeah. Practically." She punched his arm affectionately.

"You're going to be a mom. Wow."

"Yeah. Big wow."

"Are you guys going to try and have the wedding before she pops?"

"We haven't talked much about it. But we won't really have a ton of time."

"When are you guys going to tell everyone else?"

"After the first trimester ends. That's when the chances of her losing the baby are a lot smaller."

"I know I'm mostly never serious, but I'm really honored you trust me with this."

Santana was on the verge of making fun of him until she saw how serious his face was. "I know you'll do a good job. You'll keep her safe."

"I will." They sat in silence for a few seconds. "Get out of here Lopez. Go spend time with your baby mama." He laughed at the dopey smile on her face before bringing her in for a hug. "Congrats bro. Seriously."

"Thanks man." She choked out, barely keeping the tears back.

When she got back to the apartment Dots and Brittany's favorite ice cream in hand, she was incredibly nervous to tell her what she had done. She put the ice cream away, walked into the bedroom, and set the Dots down right in front of Brittany. "San! Thanks!" She tore the box open happily.

"I also got you cake batter ice cream."

"That's my favo- wait. What did you do?"

"Why do you think I did something I didn't-" She stopped talking at the serious look Brittany was giving her. "Fine. I was getting really nervous about you being here without me so I-"

"Santana you didn't quit your job did you? Please tell me you didn't quit your job."

"No." She drawled out as Brittany sighed with relief. "But I did tell Puck. So he could be here for you if you needed anything or if something happens." She spit out quickly. She watched Brittany's eyebrows crease and prepared herself for the fight they were about to have, before Brittany's features gentled.

"Baby. I'm sorry this is going to make things so much harder for you." Brittany got up and straddled Santana's lap, hugging her. "I'm not happy you told him without me, but I understand why you needed to do that. Just talk to me next time ok?"

"You understand?" Brittany nodded, kissing Santana's cheeks gently.

"I know you feel like it's your job to protect me. And I know I would do anything to protect you, and our little poppy seed. So, free pass on this one. But don't do something like that without talking to me first please." Santana nodded, thankful that they weren't going to argue about this.

"Almost done with your paper? I want to cuddle." She pouted. Brittany kissed her pouty lips.

"Pretty close. Why don't you get into bed and read some more of the pregnancy books."

Santana read her random facts that she found interesting while Brittany finished up her paper. Eventually the facts stopped. When Brittany finished she turned around to break Santana out of her concentration and tell her she was finished, when she saw her fast asleep. Glasses half on, using the book as a pillow while she drooled all over it. "So perfect." Brittany smiled as she got up and changed.

She laid down next to Santana before pulling her glasses off and prying the book from her hands. As soon as she got the book loose, Santana blearily opened her eyes long enough to lift her head and cuddle into Brittany's chest mumbling something that Brittany thought might have been 'I love you', but she couldn't be sure. She kissed the top of her head before letting herself drift off to sleep.

* * *

So how do you feel so far? Let me know. Review. Let me know what kinds of things you would like to see, and if it fits, or isn't already planned, I'll see what I can do. Thank you again!


End file.
